


Heartbeat

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is a doting mother, Fluff, Gar is a cutie, Mother Hen Dick, One Shot, fluff with a sprinkling of angst, victor is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: That’s when Robin heard it or more like sensed it. There was a low sound similar to a heartbeat. ‘No’, Robin corrected himself. It was a heartbeat. He knew it wasn’t his and no one else was in the room with him, except Cyborg and he knew Cyborg didn’t have a heartbeat. He paused, glancing round the room again. He knew no one else was in the room. The rest of the team was waiting in the lounge to be briefed and no other life signs were detected. He woke Cyborg quickly, entering the code. However, the moment he’d entered the code, the heartbeat stopped. Cyborg had been the source, but that didn’t make sense.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I have a psychology mock tomorrow, but instead of revising I wrote this, so y'all best love it. Just kidding, it's terrible.

There was an early mission which was how they found out about another one of Beast Boy’s quirks. Robin had received word of some dodgy business going down in the outskirts and was currently waking everyone up. He woke Starfire first. She was typically the hardest to waken as she slept like the dead. He had to enter her room and shake her awake. Raven was next. He couldn’t tell whether Raven woke up quickly or she was already awake as she answered immediately after he knocked on her door. Beast Boy must have heard all the movement because he was awake before Robin had even moved from Raven’s room, possibly even before then, but he didn’t have time to question it. Cyborg was last. Cyborg was trickier to wake up as he would set his systems to standby when he slept. Robin had to enter Cyborg’s room and type a code into his computer system, which Cyborg had helpfully provided him with when the team had first formed, to bring him out of standby mode.

That’s when Robin heard it or more like sensed it. There was a low sound similar to a heartbeat. ‘No’, Robin corrected himself. It was a heartbeat. He knew it wasn’t his and no one else was in the room with him, except Cyborg and he knew Cyborg didn’t have a heartbeat. He paused, glancing round the room again. He knew no one else was in the room. The rest of the team was waiting in the lounge to be briefed and no other life signs were detected. He woke Cyborg quickly, entering the code. However, the moment he’d entered the code, the heartbeat stopped. Cyborg had been the source, but that didn’t make sense.

“Robin?” Cyborg called out, his left eye flashing to life. “What’s up?” He sat up slowly, his brain not quite as awake as his body yet.

“We have a mission.” Robin stated, before shaking his head. “What was that noise?”

Cyborg got up, walking past Robin. “I’ll explain later.”

Satisfied, Robin nodded and followed Cyborg to the lounge. The team was assembled, albeit in varying  states. Raven was as awake as usual. Robin could have done with a bucket of coffee, but would have to settle for a shot of expresso instead. Starfire was smiling through her constant yawning. Cyborg was alert despite the yawns, courtesy of his mechanical parts. Beast Boy was clearly tired and didn’t bother hiding his disapproval at being awoken so early.

“Red X is rumoured to be making a deal in a couple hours. We believe it might be the tech he stole from S.T.A.R labs recently. However, we don’t know who this buyer is yet which is why no alarms were raised. We need to intercept that deal, while also trying to get info on this buyer.” Robin went on to describe the location the deal was supposed to happen. “Beast Boy will sneak in first. He’ll gather as much info as possible and then report back. Cyborg will be in charge of hacking any systems to avoid alerting them to our presence and allow us to get as close as possible without alerting Red X or the buyer. Only once we know who the buyer is do we engage. When it comes to that, Raven will be in charge of getting the stolen goods out and away. Apprehend whoever you can, but especially aim to capture the buyer as they may be the representative of someone bigger. Is everyone clear?” There were various agreements, but everyone was ready. Robin smirked. “Titans go.”

The mission begins with Cyborg hacking into the security systems from outside. He made sure he was prepared to loop any footage he needed as Beast Boy moved through each room. Robin was keeping track of where Beast Boy was so he could update Cyborg. Raven was prepared to get Beast Boy out at a moments notice. Starfire kept watch of outside, keeping watch for when the buyer arrived.

“Beast Boy to Robin. The place is swarmed with what I assume to be guards, but so far there’s no sign of Red X or the buyer.” Beast Boy reported.

“That’s fine Beast Boy, it’s still early. We’ll alert you if we see anyone arrive. For now, stay hidden.” Robin responded. He released his communicator. “So, what was that noise earlier?”

Cyborg frowned. “It’s for BB.”

“For Beast Boy?” Robin questioned.

“What noise is this?” Starfire inquired.

“I play a heartbeat during the night for Beast Boy. It puts him at ease.” Cyborg explained.

“At ease? He’s all the way on the other side of the tower, there’s no way he could hear it. I could barely hear it while in the same room as you.” Robin countered.

“Yeah, but BB’s ears are a lot stronger than yours. He hears whatever goes down in the tower.”

“Ok, but then how does it put him at ease?”

“It tells him that everyone’s still alive. I don’t need to play it in the day time because he knows someone will notice if I’m missing, but in the night, who knows what could happen. A heartbeat just lets him know I’m still there because he struggles to differentiate me from the rest of the tech in the tower when he’s tired.”

Robin frowned. He didn’t have an answer to that. He was interrupted by the arrival of several dark vans. “Beast Boy to Robin. I just heard some vans pull up.”

“Yeah. I’ve counted 16 people so far, all armed. Still no sign of Red X.” Robin confirmed. “Be on guard. One of these could be the buyer.”

“You know,” Raven piped up. “That’s some pretty amazing hearing for Beast Boy to have in his human form.”

Cyborg nodded. “Yeah, gives him major migraines though.”

“Headaches?” Robin queried. “How come I haven’t heard about this before?”

“Because you’re worst than a doting mother when any of us are ill and that would just make Beast Boy feel worse.”

“I’m not.” Robin protested.

“It is true that you are the most doting of the mothers.” Starfire agreed.

Robin turned to Raven in a last defence method. “Sorry, Robin. I have to agree with Cyborg on this one. Starfire coughs and you’re scolding her for not taking care of herself while making her chicken soup. The only time you don’t turn into a doting mother is when Beast Boy catches a cold and that’s only because we all know Beast Boy catches colds as often as Cyborg talks about his car.”

“Exactly, Rob.” Cyborg nodded. “Beast Boy gets migraines as often as he gets colds. He’s basically a pro at dealing with them at this point.”

“Still.” Robin began. “Migraines are kind of worse than colds.”

Before the argument could even begin, Beast Boy piped up on the communications. “The buyer’s here and you won’t believe who it is.”

“Who?” Robin snapped to attention. “Cyborg, go over every camera. I want eyes on them if possible.”

“Vandal Savage.” Beast Boy drawled.

This perked Robin up even more. “He’s back?”

“Yeah and Red X is here as well. I dunno how he got in.” Beast Boy added.

“It’s Red X what do you expect?” Cyborg piped up.

“Do you know where the tech is, Beast Boy?” Robin questioned.

“Yeah, look for the camera I’m about to cover and then turn that camera as right and down as possible.” Beast Boy explained. He waited for the affirmative before following through on his idea. Cyborg watched and once camera 19 was covered, Cyborg began moving it. Beast Boy moved off to reveal the stolen tech in the corner.

“Well done, Beast Boy. Stay hidden, we’ll be there in a second.” Robin praised. “Raven, you’re up.”

Raven moved over examining the camera. “What room is this, Robin?”

“This one. Drop all of us near here and then you get the tech out of there.” He pointed to a room on the map on the ground floor.

“Remember, you won’t have a fast escape while I’m moving everything so be careful.” And with that, everyone was teleported. The moment they arrived, they were immediately swarmed by guards. They acted as shields while Raven was in and out teleporting the goods.

“How far away are Vandal and Red X, Beast Boy?” Robin leapt over a guard, a bullet grazing past him.

“They’re just down the hall on the right. There’s a large room.” Beast Boy explained, before shifting into a gorilla to knock over several guard.

“Starfire, could use a lift.” Robin smirked as Starfire swooped down and flew him out of the room. “Be careful, guys.”

Cyborg chuckled. “Leaves us behind with the boring job.”

“I know right.” Beast Boy added, laughing. “After all I’ve done for this mission.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have fun when we get back to the tower.” Cyborg smirked.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Cy.”

“I might have let it slip that you occasionally get a migraine.”

“Cyborg!” Beast Boy moaned. “He’s never gonna stop babying me now!” Cyborg just laughed in response.

They were interrupted from bickering further by the reappearance of Raven. “Would you two focus? You can whine all you want once we’re back at the tower.”

“Sure, Rae. Give us a lift?” Beast Boy grinned, seeing Raven was done transporting the tech.

“Right.” Raven leapt over several guards to get to Cyborg and Beast Boy. The moment she was near them, she let her powers teleport them to where Robin and Starfire was.

The sight they arrived to was chaotic. Red X and Vandal were both gone. Some of the guards were also taking the opportunity to flee now that their mission was over. Robin and Starfire were rounding up as many guards as possible.

“Cyborg.” Robin immediately called out. “You got any more cuffs? I’m nearly out.” The words were spoken in between blows and pants. Cyborg fumbled with a couple buttons on his arm, while Beast Boy took up his mantle of protecting him. It took him a few attempts to open the compartment as even with Beast Boy’s protection, he had to dodge several blows. The moment he had the compartment open, he was charging to Robin’s side.

“Let’s do this.” Cyborg grinned and the other’s found themselves grinning as well.

Within minutes, all of the cuffs had been used up and a considerable amount of the guards had been captured. A lot had escaped and the mission was hardly a success, but that wasn’t to say it was a total failure. Red X and Vandal managed to get away, but Raven had managed to secured all the stolen tech. Robin was annoyed they didn’t catch either of the villains. However, they had round up a lot of the guards that had been hired and were able to pry a small amount of information from them. The biggest loss was that Robin was even more of a doting mother hen when it came to Beast Boy.

“Hey Beast Boy.” Robin called out as Beast Boy approached the kitchen table. “How you feeling? Any migraines at all?”

“Yeah, I have this really large one called Robin.” Beast Boy glared. “No. I’m fine for your information”

“Alright alright. I’m just checking on you.” Robin relented.

Beast Boy turned his glare to Cyborg. “This is your fault you know.” Cyborg shrank back.

Thankfully, Starfire was there to save the day. “I for one think it is the wonderful that friend Beast Boy finds the comfort in the sound of our heartbeat.”

“Wait, you told them about that as well.” Beast Boy went bright red.

“Woops.” Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the door.

“I think it’s sweet.” Raven murmured from behind a mug of tea, only furthering Beast Boy’s embarrassment.

“End me.” Beast Boy added, leaning as far back as possible, and all was normal in the tower again.

**Author's Note:**

> I always picture Gar with insanely good hearing. LIKE INSANELY GOOD. The boy's so good when it comes to getting tea because nothing gets past his ears. He's there like "Oh, you think Dick has a thing for red heads? Well I know that just the other day he got off on a photo of Wally." It gets to the point where if anyone wants to have a private conversation, they go outside. Dick's there like, "SOUNDPROOF EVERYTHING", but Vic refuses because he's like "Nah Gar would throw a hissy fit if we did that". Also, in the show, Gar is always the first to notice stuff. Like a villain sneaking up on them? OH GAR KNOWS. AND THAT IS THE TEA!
> 
> Robin is such a doting mother hen. He has like 500 siblings and Bruce has the emotional range of a chair so he had to step up to give Alfred some relief. Now, he's such a professional mother hen that the other members have to hide from him when they're ill with the exception of when Beast Boy has a cold, which I imagine being like every 5 seconds because the boy has no sense of hygiene. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna go attempt to revise.


End file.
